The present invention relates to an improved electronic keyboard musical instrument, and more particularly relates to an electronic keyboard musical instrument provided with a function to freely and manually control musical tone components of tone source signals generated by the player's operation of the keyboard.
In a conventional musical instrument of the mentioned kind, adjustment of musical tones effected by the player other than by the key specifying operation on the keyboard is in general carried out by such means as expression pedals, knee levers and initial attack on the basis of keyboard touch response. With means such as the expression pedals and the knee levers, however, it is impossible to assure delicate adjustment of musical tones through foot actions applied to the pedals and/or levers. Likewise, the keyboard touch response cannot assure independent adjustment of a plurality of musical tone components, thereby resulting in relatively poor performance.